


Human Contact

by Danilla



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danilla/pseuds/Danilla
Summary: Philip was used to know a lot of sad and devastating facts, but it was never easy to accept them.





	Human Contact

"What is it, Philip?" Trevor asked, eyeing him carefully.

Philip was sprawled on the couch, sad expression on his face. He went to his first pick up of the future of this new timeline earlier, and although he was used to know a lot of sad and devastating facts, it was never easy to accept them.

He couldn't forget these things nor he wanted to, but sometimes he thought it would be amazing to distract himself from the future.

Trevor was the only one in the loft with him, he seemed to like spending time there since everytime he had time after school he paid a visit. Maybe Trevor just didn't like staying home.

"Nothing, it's fine." Philip answered quietly and Trevor took a deep breath.

"Is it about the new future?" Trevor pressed again.

Philip gave him a half smile, he probably couldn't hide it as well as he thought, or maybe the old man lived too much to understand these things. Philip just nodded.

"I know it is hard, Phil." Trevor sat on the couch by his side, hand in Philip's hair, pulling his head into his shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"You know I'm not allowed." Philip laughed softly.

They stayed like this in silence, Trevor's fingers running through Philip's hair. It was the first time Philip felt something like this and soon he discovered he enjoyed it.

"Shouldn't you be home?" Philip broke the silence reluctantly.

"Gary and I had a discussion, actually. I was wondering if I could use the couch, again." 

"Sure." Philip answered simple before starting to get up.

"You don't need to leave, there's plenty of space." Trevor proposed, holding his hand.

"No, there's not." Philip stated suspicious. "What is this about?"

"Human contact usually helps when someone is upset."

Philip considered for a moment before nodding to himself.

"There's the bed, if you want to."

Trevor decided the bed was a better choice. They lied down facing each other awkwardly at first. The bed had indeed more space than the couch, but it still wasn't meant for two people, so they were quite close.

Philip felt Trevor's hands once again playing with his hair and he closed his eyes when he felt a small kiss in his forehead. Philip put his arm on Trevor's hips, dragging him closer.

"So, what now?" Philip whispered, eyes still closed, enjoying the feeling of Trevor's fingers on his hair. He could feel the small smile against his skin.

"Now you sleep."

Philip hadn't forgotten all those bad things, but he sure wasn't thinking about them before sleeping.


End file.
